hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
E5M6: Colonnade
Colonnade is the sixth level of The Stagnant Demesne, the fifth episode of Heretic, and the second of the Shadow of the Serpent Riders expansion. The level begins with a large central corridor decorated with columns, which splits the map roughly in half. The western half features a large mosaics room with a water pool, while the highlight eastern half is an outdoor area. Walkthrough Head down the stairs and through the door into a long hallway with the exit door at the far end, there are two sets of stairs on the left hand wall that lead up to another long chamber. Opposite each of the dark chambers containing Undead Warriors there is a switch. One of these will lower the wall in the alcove between these two switches, revealing a red eyed skull wall, shoot this wall to open it, the other switch reveals another switch in the room behind the red eyed wall. This third switch lowers a wall directly behind you, allowing you to drop down into a blue tiled room that contains the yellow key. As you step into the room, elevators lower on either side of you, the one to your right takes you up to a switch that removes the pillars surrounding the yellow key. At either end of the wall the key was against there is a section of wall with some grating at the bottom, each of these can be opened to return to the starting corridor. There are two yellow doors, go through the one near the exit door and in front of you is a red banner, open it to reveal a room containing a switch. This switch reveals another switch close to the door at the start of the level, pressing this switch raises stairs between the yellow doors. These lead you to a room containing many pillars. At one end of the room is a ledge holding a large ammo pickup for every weapon, from here there is a switch on the second pillar down the middle of the room, this lowers a ledge at the opposite end of the room in front of the stained glass windows, ride it to the green key. Return to the main hallway and go through either of the yellow doors and at the end of the path is a green door. This puts you in a large water filled outdoor area, there is a path in the Golem platform, whichever way you go around here you reach a switch that will lower when you use it, then raise back into place. Up the stairs is a trident marked section of wall that can be lowered to climb even higher, taking you to another trident wall that can be lowered to reveal a switch. This one creates a set of stairs up to the blue key in the corner of the room. Collect the blue key then return to the main hallway and head to the exit. Secrets # After entering the exit room, return to the long room with white walls, at either end is an alcove containing a wall with a red eyed skull design. Shoot it (with weapon 1,2 or 4) to open it and by reaching the exit switch you have now opened a passage that leads around to the adjacent lava chamber, entering this counts as a secret. # Same as 1 but at the other end of the room. This level also contains a large number of areas that are optional but not counted as secrets. Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia To be Added External Links *''Colonnade'' on The Doom Wiki *''Colonnade'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 5 Levels